The Serfsons
"The Serfsons" (tłum. Serfsonowie) – premierowy odcinek 29 sezonu Simpsonów. Zadebiutował 1 października 2017 roku. Streszczenie W magicznym świecie średniowiecza matka Marge zamienia się w lodowego wędrowca i jedynym sposobem, żeby znaleźć dla niej lekarstwo, jest zmuszenie Lisy do użycia zakazanej magii. Kiedy dowiaduje się o tym król, dziewczynka zostaje porwana, a Homer musi wywołać powstanie chłopów, by naprawić sytuację. Fabuła thumb|200px|right|Serfsonowie odwiedzeni przez rycerza W królestwie Springfieldia obiad chłopskiej rodziny Serfsonów zostaje zakłócony przez nadejście rycerza. Lisa jest oburzona tym, jak szlachta traktuje niższe warstwy społeczne. Chwilę później do Barta przychodzi goblin Milhouse, który informuje, że właśnie wbito nowe głowy na słupy przy murach zamku. Marge postanawia zabrać tam ze sobą swoją matkę, Jacqueline, która spoczywa w ogromnym kokonie. thumb|200px|left|Marge zauważa niepokojącą zmianę u swojej matki Przed zamkiem Marge zauważa, że jej matka ma zimną, niebieskawą rękę. Po wizycie u doktora Hibberta okazuje się, że została ugryziona przez lodowego wędrowca i zaczyna zamarzać. Lekarz mówi, że jedynym ratunkiem dla Jacueline jest zakup magicznego amuletu za sto kawałków złota. Znalezienie pieniędzy stanowi jednak nie lada wyzwanie dla zwykłych chłopów. thumb|200px|right|Homer prosi kupca o zapłatę za ciężką pracę Homer opowiada kolegom z Tawerny Moe o swoich problemach, a następnie idzie prosić o pomoc lorda Montgomery'ego, który wykorzystuje ciężką pracę niewolników, by gromadzić ludzką nędzę w postaci magicznego pyłu. Rozmowa z bogatym kupcem nie przynosi oczekiwanych rezultatów. thumb|200px|left|Lisa zamienia bryłę w złoto Lisa znajduje rozwiązanie na kłopoty finansowe: wykorzystuje magię, żeby zamienić bryłkę Homera w złoto. Dzięki temu rodzina kupuje amulet dla Jacqueline, która początkowo nie jest z niego zadowolona i woli umrzeć. Dopiero później ulega namowom Marge i decyduje się pozostać przy życiu. thumb|200px|right|Lisa zostaje zabrana przez czarnoksiężników do króla Rodzina w spokoju rozmawia z Jacqueline, dopóki nie pojawia się czarodziej Chalmers, który zabiera Lisę do króla, by służyła mu wraz z pozostałymi czarnoksiężnikami. Homer próbuje odzyskać córkę, wszczynając bunt wśród prostego ludu. thumb|200px|left|Jacqueline żegna się z córką Mieszkańcy królestwa dostają się na zamek za pomocą drabin wykonanych z mówiących drzew. Dochodzi do walki z rycerzami i magicznym smokiem, który swoim ognistym wydechem zamienia ludzi w proch. Jacqueline postanawia się poświęcić: zdejmuje amulet i jako lodowy wędrowiec gasi ogień w gardzieli potwora. Po śmierci smoka ludzie zdają sobie sprawę, że z królestwa zniknęła cała magia. Lisa uważa, że to świetna okazja do rozwoju nauki, zaś niepocieszony Homer rozpala ogień w paszczy bestii. Po odzyskaniu życia smok podpala królestwo na oczach Serfsonów. Ciekawostki thumb|200px|right|Hobbici w klatce Marge * Tytuł odcinka to połączenie oryginalnej nazwy serialu, The Simpsons, oraz angielskiego słowa serf, które oznacza kmiecia, chłopa pańszczyźnianego. * Odcinek pod wieloma względami nawiązuje do Gry o Tron. Gościem specjalnym jest Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, duński aktor grający w serialu, zaś Jacqueline Bouvier zostaje zmieniona w lodowego wędrowca, oczywistą parodię białego wędrowca. Poza tym w odcinku pojawiają się wbite na słupy głowy ludzkie (w tym głowa Neda Flandersa - odwołanie do Neda Starka), trójoka wrona (nawiązanie do bohatera o tym samym imieniu), eliksiry The Strangler i Milk of the Poppy w przychodni doktora Hibberta oraz głosiciel końca świata przypominający George'a R.R. Martina. * W niektórych momentach odcinek parodiuje również Władcę Pierścieni i Hobbita: Milhouse jest orkiem, na półce Hibberta stoi woda entów, siedzący w barze zakapturzony człowiek z fajką to Aragorn, olbrzymi nos wznoszący się nad twierdzą to nawiązanie do oka Saurona, zaś mówiące drzewa to odniesienie do entów. Ponadto, gdy Jacqueline zostaje uzdrowiona, Marge postanawia upiec na obiad Hobbita według przepisu P. Jacksona (Peter Jackson - reżyser trylogii). * Eliksiry sprzedawane u doktora Hibberta (czerwony, zielony i niebieski) można kupić za Rupees, fikcyjną walutę z gry The Legend of Zelda. Wśród magicznych napojów możemy znaleźć również przyziemną miksturę z Minecrafta oraz Eliksir Wielosokowy z Harry'ego Pottera. * Na jednym z budynków widnieje szyld z napisem Victarion's Secret. Jest to nawiązanie do Victariona Greyjoya, bohatera Gry o Tron, oraz sklepu Victoria's Secret. * Mieszczanie i chłopi rzucają w Snake'a kamieniami za próbę przeczytania książki. * Gary Chalmers przypomina w swoim stroju Albusa Dumbledore'a. * W odcinku występuje Aslan, lew z Opowieści z Narnii. Ponadto, kiedy czarodzieje zjawiają się w izbie Simpsonów, Apu wychodzi z magicznej szafy, a na jego ubraniu możemy dostrzec resztki śniegu. * Na jednej ze ścian Tawerny Moe zawieszona jest zielona głowa smoka przypominającego Szczerbatka z filmu Jak wytresować smoka. Galeria The Serfsons promo.png The Serfsons 2.png The Serfsons 3.png The Serfsons 4.png The Serfsons 5.png The Serfsons 6.png The Serfsons - promo.jpg Wideo Premiera sezonu 29 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Premierowe odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Briana Kelleya Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Roba Olivera Kategoria:Odcinki spoza kanonu en:The Serfsons es:The Serfsons fr:Les Serfson pt-br:The Serfsons